


I Spy

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Pre-ship, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucina HADN'T walked away when she saw Samus and Palutena making out at Falco's party in Never Satisfied? [not canon to my Never Satisfied 'verse, just a little alternate-event thingy kinda. Pre-Lucitenus, Palutena/Samus mostly]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of the ORIGINAL plotline for Never Satisfied. Lucina's flashback was going to take up a whole chapter, originally, and then the whole story would've been altered as a result of the content of this story, even the FIRST chapter. however, i chopped this, edited the first chapter to how it is now, and kept it in my junk folder just in case. here it is in all its glory
> 
> -bonnie

Lucina didn't like parties too much, but when Falco Lombardi was throwing one, it was hard not to go. Besides, it had been a while since she had left the house for a social function, so it didn't bother her, really. Once she arrived, though, she grabbed a drink and just watched the party for most of the time.

She walked around for a second to find Robin and ask him if he wanted to leave; she had came with him and planned on leaving with him as well. Once she arrived at the punch table where she had last seen him, though, she immediately got distracted by Palutena and Samus. The goddess had a bit of a drunken stumble as she dragged Samus to a bedroom in Falco's house. The bounty hunter turned around and made sure nobody was watching before following her girlfriend. Of course, Lucina was watching, but Samus didn't notice.

Lucina abandoned her urges to leave and tiptoed down the hall that Palutena and Samus had disappeared into. Finally, she came to a door that was cracked. She peeked in as much as she could without moving the door, but she saw enough; in there, the goddess and bounty hunter were making out and groping each other.

The princess immediately felt a rush of heat fill her stomach and face. _What are they doing? They can't do that here_ , Lucina thought. However, instead of interrupting them, she just watched. Palutena began to purr "Sammy, Sammy" as the bounty hunter fondled her breasts through her shirt and bra. The goddess' hand traveled into more risque terrain, slipping past the band of Samus' pants. The blonde growled and bit into Palutena's neck; Palutena squealed and used her other hand to slap Samus' ass.

Lucina looked out of the hallway and into the living room; everyone was clumped into a distant corner of the house, away from the entrance to the hallway. The music was turned off as people chanted, " _chug, chug, chug_ ". Lucina could still hear Samus and Palutena crystal-clear, though. Neither of them turned to look at the crack of the door, both of them too busy snogging.

Opening the door just a little more, Lucina got a better view. Palutena's neck was already littered with hickeys as Samus ravaged her pristine skin. The shirt Palutena was wearing was too low-collared for her own good. "Hehe...feeling a little primal, Sammy? You mortals sure are feisty."

"Shut your mouth," Samus replied quickly, firmly. She pushed Palutena down to the bed as Lucina gasped. Samus was never affectionate with Palutena in public, but _that_ was unexpected.

However, Palutena seemed to enjoy the rough treatment...at least, partially. "Pft. Listen, as much as I like fighting for dominance or whatever, a bedroom in Falco Lombardi's house is _not_ the place for power-play. Let's just get it over with. I'm buzzed and horny...and the two aren't pretty when they're combined."

"Every place is the place for power-play," Samus argued, a smirk playing at her cherry-pink lips. "You're mine. Anytime. Anywhere. Now shut your mouth...there's only one thing it's good for, and talking isn't it. You do too much of that."

" _I_ do too much talking? Mind me interrupting your monologue real quick, honey?"

"Yes, I do mind. How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet? Do you want me or not?" Palutena moaned a little, her face scrunching up in reluctant pleasure. "I thought so. Stop being so damn stubborn and shut it."

"Yes, ma'am," Palutena cooed. Samus grunted in amusement and tore Palutena's shirt open, the buttons of the top almost flying off. The goddess moaned even louder at the ferocity with which Samus undressed her, biting her lip. Samus quickly unclasped her bra, which was fastened in the front. The placement of the clasp gave her easy access to Palutena's rock-hard nipples, which were soon surrounded by a hot, desperate mouth. Lucina shuddered, her own nipples pushing against the scratchy lace of her bra as she thought of Samus' mouth on _her_ neck, _her_ tits, _her_ clit...

Going based off of the slightly-pained-but-mostly-pleasured look on Palutena's face, Lucina assumed that Samus had bitten down on the greenette's nipple. Palutena cursed and gripped Samus' ponytail. Samus sat up, throwing her hair tie off. Then, she pinned Palutena's wrists by her head, frowning. "Don't," she said simply, and Palutena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come _on_ , Samus. This is getting old," Palutena sing-songed, obviously trying to flirt her way to an orgasm.

It wasn't working. Samus replied simply, "I'm going to eat you out in a second. Quit bitching."

Lucina released a shudder-y sigh as Samus pulled Palutena's bottoms off. Palutena's hands were lazily but obediently folded above her head as she locked eyes with Samus, maintaining eye contact even when her panties were being flung aside. At the sight of Palutena's bare, thick, creamy thighs, Lucina impulsively checked the hallway again and then slid a hand into her jeans, the button of the fabric pushing into the back of her hand as she rubbed her clit slowly.

Cobalt eyes watched Palutena and Samus intently, waiting to see Samus' face buried between Palutena's thighs. However, Samus went right back up to Palutena's face, grabbing her chin with her thumb and forefinger. The two women shared a deep, sloppy kiss, with Samus' other hand groping Palutena's tit. Samus pulled away from her goddess, her lips instead going to mark Palutena's neck again.

"That's the spot," Palutena whimpered shakily. She tilted her head so Samus had more access to her bared throat, her head turning to the door. Her eyes were closed, but Lucina's heart still jumped...

And apparently, it was jumping for a good reason, because Palutena's eyes soon pried themselves open.

Lucina made eye contact with Palutena, but the hand in her underwear didn't stop, her curious finger still pressing and rubbing her pink button of pleasure desperately. As they met each others' gaze, Lucina's hand even sped up, her pleasure skyrocketing. Palutena noticed that Lucina's hand was going a mile a minute in her panties, her eyes slowly shifting downwards.

Then, she winked.

Lucina blushed, a finger wriggling into her slick passage as Samus began to go down on her girlfriend, attempting to lick up every single drop of Palutena's nectar. Palutena shuddered and squealed, but kept looking at Lucina. "Sammy," Palutena gasped, biting her lip. "Can I-can I grab myself...?"

"Go 'head."

Palutena smiled a little, and her hands moved down from her head, starting to rub at her stomach. They slowly moved up, and she gave Lucina an inquisitive look. Lucina nodded desperately, her throat tightening in anticipation. Another finger stretched the bluenette's wet cunt. Palutena began to caress her tits, both of her pointer fingers circling around her hardening nipples as Samus went to town on her. "Put your tongue inside?" Palutena's voice had a slightly pleading note to it.

Samus had apparently obeyed (Palutena's gorgeous legs blocked Lucina's view of Samus, save for the top of her blonde head), because Palutena started screaming and squealing in pleasure, praising the gods and whatever else she could think of. Her hands had stopped gently fondling her breasts, but instead were pinching her nipples roughly, twisting and pulling.

"Suck on my clit," Palutena commanded, and Samus didn't hesitate, too deep into pleasure to even consider exerting some dominance over her unruly lover. Samus' lips wrapped around Palutena's swollen rosebud and sucked hard. Lucina tried not to fall to her knees, gripping the doorframe as she continued to play with herself. Although Palutena's eyes were half-lidded in ecstasy, Lucina still kept staring at her, and Palutena stared right back. At the sight of Lucina gripping the door frame, Palutena licked her lips excitedly, crossing her ankles over Samus' back. "Need to come..."

"Keep moaning," Samus grunted, her head lifting from Palutena's sweet crotch before diving right back in. Lucina wasn't sure if Palutena was getting as turned on by their little situation as Lucina was, but then again, she didn't really care. Palutena was laid bare before her, twitching and moaning with pleasure, as if she walked straight out of Lucina's dreams. Lucina had never really considered it, but _gods_ , they both looked so hot! Part of her was ashamed that she had so quickly given into her baser instincts, touching herself in Falco's hallway...but she couldn't help herself. And Palutena wasn't doing a bit to help her control her impulses, either!

Lucina daringly pushed the door open a little more, her eyes grazing over all of Palutena's body. Lucina's hand wasn't even moving with any distinct pattern; she was wildly thrusting in and out of herself, trying as hard as she could to reach her peak. Samus wasn't wasting any time, either, her head bobbing and shaking as she pleasured her emerald-eyed goddess. One of Palutena's hands had moved down to Samus to clutch her hair, but the other still groped her tits happily.

"D-damn it, Sammy, that's it...! That's right," Palutena whispered encouragingly. Her eyes screwed shut, and Lucina got the most wonderful view of her face, twisted as her body spasmed. Lucina felt herself falling into the sensuous trap that Palutena was setting her up, her vision spinning to the point where the only thing she could see or focus on was Palutena. Her palm pressed against her clit and she bucked into it, biting her lip to muffle her cries as she met her completion, her hips jerking in an attempt to draw it out for as long as possible.

Palutena climaxed next, her hand shoving Samus deeper into her crotch as she pinched and grabbed her tit. Samus immediately moved up and kissed her lover to conceal the loudest of her moans, a skilled hand moving down to ride Palutena's orgasm out. Lucina rubbed her over-sensitive clit softly as Samus guided Palutena back down to Earth. Finally, Palutena pulled away and panted softly, her thumb tracing Samus' lips. "This was risky," Samus chuckled. Lucina tried to slip away from the sight of the door, still able to see in, just barely.

"Don't say that with such finality, as if we're done. You still haven't came yet."

"We're not done, but we're done _here_. I like to keep a low social profile in Smash, and getting caught mid-fuck isn't ideal to my...ideals." Palutena huffed and pouted, but Samus switched gears, pinning Palutena to the bed by her wrists. The goddess grinned widely, and Lucina watched, curious about the dynamic of their relationship. In all honesty, nobody would know they were dating unless someone asked them. Even if Palutena liked to show off at times, she was still rather private with her affairs...not more than Samus was, though. Samus continued, "But don't worry. When we get back to your place, I'm gonna ride your face, and you're gonna make me come _hard_. Understand me?"

The chilling tone in Samus' voice made Lucina's skin crawl with fear and...strangely, pleasure...? The greenette, however, wasn't daunted at all. She simply replied, "Aye-aye, cap'n. I'm in your service. Now, let me go so I can warp us out of here. Wouldn't be good for your _low social profile_ if someone saw us coming out of this room, now would it?"

 _Right. We're still at a party,_ Lucina reminded herself. As a flash of light came from the door, Lucina slipped into the bathroom, composing herself and washing her hands before walking back out into the living room. Robin's eyes widened when he saw her, and he smiled. "Great, there you are! Thought you'd be ready to go. Ah, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm tired," Lucina said quickly, walking towards the door.

As soon as they got in the car, she pretended to be asleep for the hour-long drive home.

* * *

Once she got home, a whole new attitude had came over her, however. The moment she got in the door, she began taking her clothes off, leaving a trail to her bedroom as she reached in her drawer and dug out her long-lost dildo. Usually, she didn't need that much sexual relief, but the scene with Palutena and Samus had left a hot itch that she had to scratch. The little quickie in the hallway hadn't cut it for her.

However, just as she was about to "get busy", her phone buzzed on her nightstand. Lucina's brows knitted, and she grabbed it. Perhaps it was Robin, calling to see if she had gotten in the house safely. But, no, it was...Palutena. Lucina answered it, gulping. "H-hello?"

"Hey! How are you, Lucy?"

Lucina stuttered, "G-good. How about you?"

"Fantastic, thanks for asking," Palutena chirped. Lucina cringed at how... _casual_ Palutena was, after she had _allowed_ Lucina to watch her and her girlfriend fuck, without her girlfriend's consent! _Oh gods,_ Lucina thought. _Did she tell Samus?_ "So, I was calling you to talk about earlier. You sure looked as if you were having fun!"

How the hell was she supposed to respond to that? "Um, yeah," Lucina replied slowly. "I...did...?"

"Aw, don't be shy! I had fun, too. Didn't the _danger_ give you a bit of _excitement_? Just the idea of so many ways to get caught? Especially you. How embarrassing would it have been for you to get caught by Falco? Fox? Bowser? _Robin_ -"

At the mention of Robin, Lucina turned a deep crimson red. They had been romantically involved long, long ago, and the thought of him seeing her doing such shameful things in the middle of a hallway petrified her. Especially if those shameful things were done right in front of Palutena! Lucina tried to quickly change the subject. "Aren't you supposed to be, u-um, with Samus?"

"Oh, finishing her off was easy...she's fast asleep," Palutena said nonchalantly. "You're brushing me off so quickly! Why is that? Oh, yes, that's right! I'm sorry. Am I interrupting round two of your masturbation session?"

Lucina's eyes widened, and she looked at the toy in her hand. She threw it back into her bedside drawer and ducked under the covers, covering her face. She was kind of scared that Palutena had so much power that she could just watch her whenever she wanted. Despite the fact that Palutena carried herself in such a regal manner, Lucina still forgot that Palutena was a goddess. Palutena snorted into the phone, indicating she was _still_ watching Lucina. "I can't believe you're spying on me!"

"Weren't you doing the same just an hour ago?" Palutena was obviously toying with the bluenette, and Lucina was almost too embarrassed to speak. The goddess continued, "Alright, I won't bother you about it anymore. I was calling to talk business. See, now that I think about it, I _really_ like the idea of you watching Samus and I. You obviously enjoy it as well. I wanted to suggest that you continue to watch us, whenever you want."

" _What_? How? I can't just show up to the pal-"

Palutena interrupted, "You don't have to. I get a crystal, enchant it, then dip it into the Reflecting Pool, and it'll have the same powers! Er, I'll have to make some modifications so that you can only use it when I activate it, however...and only on certain locations. The full power of the Reflecting Power might be a little overwhelming for a mortal."

"I-I don't know. Samus will-"

"Be none the wiser," Palutena finished. "What she doesn't know won't kill her. How could she find out? You won't go running your mouth, I'm sure...and I definitely won't. Stop thinking about the reasons to say no, and think about the reasons to say _yes_."

Lucina did as she was told, imagining feeling that same rush of naughty gratification that she felt when she first met Palutena's eye at the party. It was so pleasing, she remembered that. And she had seen Samus naked in the showers, yes, but wouldn't it be different to see her in the throes of ecstasy? And Palutena was right. There was no way she could find out!

"Alright," Lucina whispered. "W-when can I get the crystal?"

"Eager! I like it. Give me...a week," Palutena declared. "Swing by the palace for a little friendly visit, and the crystal is yours. Trust me, Lucina. You won't regret this, alright? It's a win-win situation."

They hung up, and Lucina turned the lamp off, suddenly not feeling so aroused anymore. Despite making a deal with the Goddess of Light, Lucina felt more like she was making a deal with the devil...


End file.
